The Tale of Callathain
by thegoldsaddletank
Summary: Thomas discovers a mysterious goods yard-and a new friend. But when his friends start disappearing, can Thomas solve the mystery of Callathain? Rated K for now, but may change later.


On the very night that it all began, it was a clear, cloudless beautiful night on the Island of Sodor. At Tidmouth Sheds, Thomas the Tank Engine and his friends- minus Percy, Henry, Edward and Gordon- were talking about their day. Or rather, James was. Emily and Thomas listened, with some impatience.

"…and then a car drove into a puddle and splashed all over my lovely red paintwork!" complained James.

"Oh shut up James!" snapped Emily. "You should stop thinking about your paintwork and focus on being Really Useful!"

Thomas just sighed in irritation. He just wished someone would come back and spare him from this dreadful argument.

Percy was away to do his mail train. Edward would have left the Big Station by now to do his 6:30 fast train along his Branchline, and it was obvious where Gordon and Henry were.

The little tank engine knew he would be a long time in waiting for someone to try and get James and Emily to be quiet. In particular, he hoped Edward would return. The old engine was skilled in settling disputes within almost anyone even with the trucks, who were not and could not be trusted. He had tried to get them to stop arguing, but they wouldn't listen to him.

Suddenly a car door slammed shut. The Fat Controller was now standing in front of his engines.

"Thomas!" he boomed, "I need you to pull the mail train tonight."

The blue E2 was startled.

"But I thought Percy was, sir?"

"Percy had to go to the Sodor Steamworks, as his brakes have seized up. He wouldn't be back to work until tomorrow. You are to deliver the mail in his stead."

"Yes Sir!" Thomas peeped. "I wouldn't let you down!"

"Good." And with that, he left.

"We might as well get going then, lad." Sighed his driver.

His fireman put down a bucket of water he had been holding to extinguish the dying embers in Thomas' firebox and instead shovelled in some more coal, allowing a warm fire to roar into life and his steam pressure increased.

With a loud PEEP! PEEP! Thomas left Tidmouth Sheds.

Never had such a night been so calm and peaceful. The moon shone down like a spotlight over the sea as Thomas passed the coast.

The mail run went really well. In spite of being a few minutes late out, the little tank engine had soon made up for lost time. They went to Ulfstead Castle, Maron, Knapford and Maithwaite

The last stop was Wellsworth. By now, poor Thomas felt a little tired and wanted to sleep, but he had to wait, whilst the mail sacks and packages were unloaded from the mail vans.

At last, the porters shouted "All clear!"

"Off we go Thomas!" said his driver, jovially. Thomas, who had been nodding off, was startled awake and chuffed out of Edward's Station.

…

On their way home the only sounds that the little engine could hear (or at least was aware of) was the gentle breeze blowing in the bushes and the gentle noises that was his puffing. An owl abruptly hooted and flew across a field next to the line as Thomas trawled on towards Tidmouth. He whistled loudly to warn the signalman of his approach.

It was then that disaster decided on her next target.

Up ahead, the signalman was waiting for Thomas, but had fallen asleep whilst he was waiting. As soon as he awoke, on hearing Thomas' whistle, he pulled the lever to change the points.

Thomas had dangerously been close to being 'sleep chuffing' along the Main Line when a sudden swerve shook him awake.

"Huh? What happened?" he asked his crew.

"I don't know Thomas." the driver replied. "But I do know you're too tired to go on, so we'll leave at the end of the siding and then you can return to your Branchline in the morning."

His engine was too tired to argue, so they ventured on, boldly.

But as they got further and further it became apparent that they were lost.

The fireman swore. "We'll have to stop." He cautioned. "He's burning the last of his coal."

But Thomas paid no attention. Up ahead, he saw something.

"Driver, look!" He exclaimed.

Bob, the driver, did so.

"Jitters and critters!" he exclaimed. "Would you look at that?"

They were outside a goods yard. It was smaller than most goods yards Thomas was used to, but it still had some space to move. A low stone wall surrounded the yard and a gate, rotted to the point of near outright decay, marked the entrance.

On a rusted metal pole by the gate, hung a metal sign. It read, 'Callathain.'

"Callathain?" Thomas asked out loud.

"Probably the name of this place, old boy." the fireman replied.

They entered the yard with an air of cautiousness wafting in their minds.

All that could be seen were coaches and trucks. None looked to be in very good condition.

Some of the trucks were stuffed with rubbish and scrap, and their sides looked as if they would burst and send rubbish everywhere.

The coaches were no better. They had peeling paint; dented roofs; doors looking like Frankenstein had ripped them off and broken windows. Thomas shuddered to think of the state of the inside of the coaches,

All Thomas wanted to do was race backwards as fast as he could, but then he remembered his fireman's words on not having any coal left.

"Well there is a shed there." His Driver pointed out. It was at the opposite end of the yard from the gate.

"No harm in trying, I suppose." Agreed the fireman, somewhat dubiously.

As they approached the shed, Thomas spotted two things:

Firstly, there was a turntable, similar to the one at Tidmouth Sheds, to one side of the old building.

Secondly, narrow gauge lines spanned the length of the yard.

"Here we are." Bob announced and he and his colleague got the door open.

Their eyes widened.

Thomas gasped.

A tarpaulin covered object was on the line next to the one Thomas was on.

His crew debated what to do. Or at least, that was what Thomas was assuming they were debating about. He only heard 'Elizabeth' being mentioned. He was instantly reminded of the Sentinel steam lorry.

In the end, the sound of the tarpaulin being lifted reached his ears.

He gasped- and he also felt annoyed it happened again.

For it had been he who had discovered Great Waterton, and also it had been he who had found 'The Master of the Railway.' In other words, Hiro.

Not only had he discovered another place, he had also discovered…

Another engine.

Author's Note: My first TTTE fanfic! I hope you enjoyed this. Reviews appreciated! And maybe I'll consider ensuring his freedom.

Disclaimer: Thomas does not belong to me. He rightfully belongs to the Rev. W Awdry. However, you will not find out about the engine until Chapter 2. Callathain belongs to me, however.


End file.
